Martha's Reward
by K9 Block
Summary: This is a short story of 6 chapters that follows on from At the Regatta.


Martha sighed heavily, it had been weeks, no hold on months since that night at the Cambridge Regatta and she'd tried on more than one occasion, after all he had said that she should. Something about reminding him who he had once been. She'd used the scent and she knew that he'd noticed but so far nothing, and it wasn't like she was trying to seduce him she just wore the scent when she felt a little lonely and she knew he spent most of his life lonely so why hadn't he responded?

Today had been a case in point, she had woken up feeling terribly homesick, she had called first her Mum then Dad, and lastly Leo and Tish but talking to them on the phone was nothing like seeing them, touching them and hugging them. So she'd dressed nicely and used the scent. She'd stood deliberately close to him as he worked the console and she knew that he had smelt it. But no rather than throw her on the TARDIS grating and ravish her something rotten he had taken her to some strange alien market; that had been fun but not what she was looking for.

The Doctor was in his room aboard the TARDIS he was about to have a shower and he knew what he would need to do in there, Martha had smelt intoxicating today and he knew why, hell he'd even asked her to do that occasionally and she had several times and each time he had pulled away, Yolanda's face burning in his hearts and soul. He undressed and stood leant against the shower cubicle wall as the almost too hot water poured over him. He watched as he rose and that was another problem Rose; yes he loved her still, so not only did he feel like he was betraying Yolanda but her too. But one was dead, and had never known this body and the other was with an identical copy of him in a parallel world and was probably married with a brood of babies by now.

He put his hand down and moved firmly up and down himself, he knew just how to give himself release but now it took longer and he longed to actually feel a woman around him, feel as she climaxed and tightened around him. As he thought of it he put his head back against the glass, he closed his eyes and gave way to the sensations he was producing. Finally he came and he groaned as he wrung every feeling from his orgasm that he could. When he was done he washed and wrapping himself in a towel he lay on his bed alone.

Back in her room Martha was also lying on her bed and also alone. She had heard the Doctor's shower running and had heard what she thought was him masturbating, but why would he do that when he knew she was here, ready, willing and able? It could only mean one thing; he didn't want her. She curled up on her bed and wept angry, bitter tears why had he asked her to do it again sometime if he had no intention of doing anything about it when she did? That was just cruel. Well two could play at that game; just let him see how long it would be before she wore that scent again.

She couldn't help it she just felt so frustrated that she let the tears carry on falling; pretty soon she was sobbing and taking huge gulping breaths of air as she did.

Back on his bed the Doctor was thinking. He was 900 plus already and unless something quite catastrophic happened would very likely live another 900 plus years; was he going to deny himself every woman who showed an interest for the next 9 centuries? Well when he put it like that the answer was simple, no, and he doubted either Yolanda or Rose would want him to.

It was then that he heard someone crying; not quiet crying but gut wrenching heartfelt sobs. He sat up; there was only Martha and him on board so it had to be Martha.

Whatever was the matter? Maybe she was ill or in pain.

Without thinking he tightened the towel around his waist and ran the short distance to her room, he pressed his ear to her door and listened. Sure enough it was her he had heard, he knocked lightly but she can't have heard him because she didn't answer.

He rapped again with his knuckles and this time the sobbing stopped, "Martha?" He called tentatively. "Are you alright?" And then he kicked himself. Clearly she was not alright! Without waiting for an answer he opened the door and strode in. He crossed to her bed and gathered her in his arms asking.

"What is it are you in pain?"

She startled him by pulling away angrily, "What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking!"

"Look at you. Just look."

He looked down taking in his naked torso and the towel covering his manhood and then his slender naked legs and feet. He was embarrassed and stuttered,

"I... I heard you crying. Um, thought you might be hurt or something. Sorry. I'll go."

But she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't go."

He shivered at her touch and she lowered her hand to his nipple brushing it lightly, he parted his lips as he gasped softly. She moved closer and kissed him full on the mouth her tongue finding his. She moved to sit on his lap and felt him straining beneath his towel.

He lay back and she moved with him, her body ached for him but she was still fully dressed. He rolled her on to her back and moved his hand down to her crotch and rubbed her through the cloth of her jeans, she raised her hips and he undid her fly and button tugging on the material with one hand.

He threw the clothing on the floor and tossed his towel after them. He was hard, erect and throbbing with desire, he so wanted to feel a woman around him. Without a second thought he plunged inside her causing her to scream as he grazed inside her, he thrust hard and ran his hands up under her vest top, he found her breasts encased in her bra and ran his hands inside the cups to find her nipples.

Breathing hard he smelt the traces of her scent and his nostrils flared. She moved with him now arching her back so he could get deeper inside her, she was screaming as she felt her orgasm begin as she clenched around him she bit his nipple, he threw his head back as he climaxed shooting hot fluid inside her. His face was flushed and his skin slick with sweat, and as he took the last he could from her he moaned her name in to her mouth as he kissed her.

Chapter 2

Martha was breathless and for a few moments she just lay still as the Doctor fell gently down on to her. His face was flushed and he was breathing hard. Then he lifted his head and began kissing her again gently at first but then he became more urgent, she still had on her bra and top but he lifted her slightly and unclasped her bra, he removed it and tossed it away in one fluid movement. He moved his hands under her top and caressed the smooth swell of her breasts.

He was still inside her and she could feel him swelling as he worked on her body, she was reminded of the previous night he had made love to her, he had been able to perform several times and his staying power had been incredible. She placed her own hands on his chest and grazed his nipples with her long nails each time she moved across him she felt him grow and swell within her.

She raised her hips and thrust against his pelvis. Now she scratched down his back and bit on his nipples, he was thrusting rhythmically inside her and she was matching his thrusts with movements of her own, he lost his rhythm as she tightened around him and groaned as he climaxed once more.

This time he rolled off her and fetched wash cloths from her bathroom, he cleaned her before seeing to himself and then lay back down next to her. She couldn't think what to say to him so she simply held his hand. Several minutes later he made to get up but she pulled him back next to her, "I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep."

"And you were just going to leave?"

"Well I was going to retrieve my towel and…"

"Then leave? Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Doctor again I've just had the most incredible sex with you, and again you were going to leave and tomorrow act like nothing had changed, why?"

"Because this is forbidden."

"What's forbidden?"

"Relations with another species, it's strictly forbidden by the High Council; President Rassilon himself decreed it."

She thought for a moment, "So you are ashamed?"

"No not ashamed exactly, but not proud of myself either."

"But what can they do? They're all…" her voice trailed off.

"Yes I know, they are all gone, but if I want to go on calling myself a Time Lord I have to obey the rules."

"But those rules mean you will never again experience physical love, there are no more of your people, so surely that rule can no longer be applied."

He smiled, she was clever and had picked up on what he had been thinking himself but that didn't make what he had done right. "I'm sorry Martha", he kissed the top of her hair and took her in his arms. "Why were you crying?"

"I heard you in your bathroom, I heard you um, relieve yourself and I realised in that moment that despite what I do and who I smell of you don't want me."

She choked on a sob and the Doctor felt overwhelmed; she had been sobbing over him! She hadn't been in pain and neither was she ill, he had made her upset to the point of sobbing loudly enough for him to hear her two rooms away.

"Martha, it's not like that, I've been resisting because I felt I was taking advantage of you, please don't cry."

She managed to get herself under control enough to calm her breathing and be able to speak, "You thought you were taking advantage of me?"

He nodded "Yes."

"You do realise I could always have said no?"

He stopped and thought, "Actually no, that hadn't occurred to me!"

She laughed softly, "You fool; for someone with such a big brain you're a bit thick sometimes."

He looked hurt and she lifted her head up to kiss him. "Will you stay while I go to sleep?"

"Yes and I promise I'll be here when you wake up too."

She settled down and drifted in to a deep post coital sleep.

As he lay and listened to her breathing become slower, and deeper, he thought over what she had said. Of course she could say no and he had seen her look after herself while William Shakespeare was writing sonnets about her. He had witnessed her capability on the SS Pentalion when she had saved him, yes he'd told her what to do but he had been so scared that day and he'd told her that too. She hadn't been fazed by that, she had calmly and efficiently worked through the problem and saved them all. He needed to give her more credit, he needed to show her how much he appreciated her and he thought he knew a way to do that.

Chapter 3

Martha was still asleep and the Doctor had been still and holding her for so long that he felt every day of his 905 years. He had dozed for a while and when he had woken up properly he realised that he was stark naked, cold and his joints were stiff from the effects of being still and chilled. He looked around the room and saw his towel remembering that this was all he had been wearing when he had come to investigate the crying he had heard.  
Now he was torn, he had promised Martha that he would be here when she woke up but he needed to get some feeling back in to his body and some clothes on to warm himself.  
Carefully he disentangled himself from Martha's sleeping form and after retrieving his towel he quickly tip toed out of the room. He intended only being gone for a few minutes while he quickly dressed and he felt sure he would be back before Martha woke.

Martha stretched and smiled to herself as she woke up remembering the night before. She reached out her hand but felt only empty space, opening her eyes she realised she was alone but the Doctor shaped space in her bed was still warm meaning he had only just left her. This did nothing to make her feel better; he had promised he would be there when she woke up and he wasn't. She sighed heavily and made her way to her bathroom. She was still naked and turned on the shower, when the water was hot she stepped under it and began to soap her body.

The Doctor couldn't believe it when he crept back in to her room to find her bed empty. He had promised! He heard the shower running and decided to make it up to her. Silently he went in to the bathroom and stood for a moment just taking a moment to fully appreciate her slim, lithe body. As quickly and as quietly as he could he undressed and opened the shower cubicle door before wrapping himself around her slippery body.  
She jumped and screamed as he enveloped her, "It's only me, I'm sorry; I was cold and went to get dressed."

"You're not dressed now."

"No I most definitely am not dressed and neither Miss Jones are you, shall we investigate this situations potential a little more?"

As he said this he slipped to his knees and began stroking her inner thighs with his hands. She nodded and he moved her legs gently apart before lowering his head until he was between her legs. He stroked her folds gently at first, teasing her with his fingers, then he blew cold air on her wet curls sending delicious shivers in to her very core. The next thing he did had her gasping with pleasure; he forced his tongue inside her and circled her engorged clit, when he had her moaning with pleasure he withdrew and stood back up.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I want to do something else."

"What?"

"This."

He picked her up and swung her around his waist; he encouraged her legs around his body and impaled her with his swollen and throbbing cock. He moved her back to the glass wall and thrust inside her until he was ready to explode. Again he withdrew and lowered her to the floor. He was sweating and hot but this was about her. He placed 2 fingers inside her and grazed her clit until she was screaming for him to get back inside her.

He stood back up and entered her again; he knew he wouldn't last long this time and as he felt his climax building he turned his attention to her breasts falling on them with his mouth like a man who hadn't eaten for a week, she groaned deep in her throat and her felt her tighten around him as he finally allowed himself release.

When they were both sated he lowered her back to her feet and they both worked on getting their breathing back under control and washing.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, I was only gone five minutes."

"Well I was disappointed but you just more than made up for that."

"I hoped I had. Now Miss Martha Jones what would you like to do next?"

Chapter 4

Martha stopped, had he just asked her what she wanted to do?

"I don't know what did you have in mind?"

"Well I'm very aware that I have rejected you on several occasions, I didn't miss the scent and I behaved badly, first I ask you to do that every now and then and then when you do on more than one occasion I effectively reject you. Anyway what I'm trying to say is I'd like to make it up to you. What do you do to treat yourself?"

Martha thought, "Anything?"

"Anything at all, money is no object" he said cheekily as he flashed her his psychic paper.

"Well in that case I want to go to a spa; I want my nails done, and that is a manicure and pedicure mind, I want my hair done too and my make up Mister."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "I can offer you all of time and space and you want a pamper day?"

"I want a pamper day."

"OK, one pamper day coming up, but we are doing it my way" he winked and fiddled with his TARDIS' controls before shouting "Hold on" to Martha as he let the hand brake off.

She held on and felt the now familiar chaotic sensation of freefalling through time and space.

When the grating beneath her feet stopped rolling she opened her eyes, "Are we there?"

"Oh you didn't say it in a whiney voice and you missed off yet, come on try again are we there yet?"

It was Martha's turn to roll her eyes, "Are we there yet?"

"Better but you still didn't whine."

"Not going to; now tell me if we are there yet and no one gets hurt!"

He held his hands up and backed away in mock terror, "Alright alright, hold your horses and don't call him Arthur, yes we are there."

She strode past him and flung open the doors, they had landed in the middle of a plaza, figures were scurrying past her and paying them no attention but Martha was staring open mouthed.

The Doctor came up behind her and raised her jaw so that her mouth closed, "Stop staring. It's rude."

She shook herself, "Sorry but they're multi coloured."

"And you're a different colour to me, so what?"

"Yeah, sorry I just thought they'd be one colour you know?"

"Well there not and I can't have you staring, follow me."

With that he strode off with his usual air of I own the place. She scurried to follow him and after they had turned down several back alleys, he stopped in front of an impressive looking building,

"This Martha is the Sanfregeya's premier hotel, usually you have to book ahead but with this" he flourished the psychic paper at her again, "We should be fine." He flashed her that cheeky smile again and strolled in.

She followed him and stopped as she entered the reception gaping at the exquisite furnishings; everywhere she looked dazzled with what looked like precious metals and stones and the soft furnishings were thick and in lavish and opulent colours.

She tore her gaze away and turned to watch the Doctor charming the receptionist, he flashed her the psychic paper and he was handed a key as a robot appeared out of nowhere to escort him to his room, he jerked his head in Martha's direction, "Come on then."

She followed him.

The robot took them to a lift and they rode up. When the doors opened it was directly on to a magnificent suite, the robot left and they were alone. In a daze Martha crossed to the enormous bed that was in the centre of the room, she turned and looked at the Doctor, "I was expecting a salon, not this."  
"And a salon you shall have, you are booked for nails, all of them, and hair first.  
Then I have you booked for a massage and when you are looking even more gorgeous than normal I shall wine and dine you, sound OK?"

She threw her arms around his neck and said "Sounds wonderful thank you."

Shall I walk you to your first appointment then Miss Jones?" And he held his arm out to her.

Chapter 5

He walked her back to the lift and dropped her off at a salon inside the hotel.

"What are you going to do while I am being pampered?"

"Oh I'll find something to do to amuse myself and I'll be back to pick you up in time for dinner."

"But I don't have anything to wear."

"Typical woman! Worrying about what to wear, you'll have something believe me I have forgotten nothing." He winked and left her to it.

He had thought of everything; he intended buying her something gorgeous to wear to dinner so now he had to go shopping.

Martha was thoroughly spoiled, she had her manicure first and her nails were buffed and polished a beautiful burgundy that complimented her skin colour impeccably. Her feet were attended to next and her toe nails were painted the same shade of burgundy.  
She had her hair washed and trimmed before it was styled high on her head and held in place with a myriad of pins. The stylist finally placed a burgundy flower in her hair.  
Another person came in and applied her make up perfectly; she looked and felt highly desirable.

She was taken to another room where she was handed a white fluffy bath robe to change in to. She moved behind the screen and stepped out of her clothing; she left on her panties and slipped the robe over herself.

She was directed to lie on the massage table and introduced to what looked like a female of the species here, what had the Doctor called them? Sanfregeya.

She was lying on her stomach and she loosened the robe so that her masseuse could have easy access to her back. The small hands were surprisingly powerful and she felt the knots in her back and shoulders melt away as she was worked on, she felt herself drifting away too, she was awake but not really aware of her surroundings, she felt her legs being worked on and sighed softly to herself.

The Doctor had purchased what Martha would probably refer to as a little black dress and when he had bought it it had been black, he bought shoes for her to and a necklace and matching ear rings. Now as he surveyed his purchases he was delighted to see that as he got closer to it it changed colour to match the blue of his suit as did the shoes and the stones in the necklace and ear rings, "Perfect" he muttered to himself.

He left it in their room and walked down the massage salon, everything was arranged and when he arrived he was shown to a room adjoining Martha's. He stepped out of his clothing and when he was completely naked he slipped on a robe the same as Martha's. He then silently opened the inner door to where Martha's massage was taking place. He soniced the lock and the masseuse left as he took over working her body. Sonicing the door behind the masseuse he set to work, just as he had hoped Martha had not noticed any change.

Martha was floating, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed, oh the masseuse was moving down to her legs again, oh that felt good.

The Doctor worked her upper thigh before slipping a little lower down her leg towards her inner thigh, he felt her shudder slightly but she didn't say anything and he moved back up to the top, each time he rolled down her legs he moved further down until he was just short of her entrance, until he grazed her folds with his hand, she jumped and he breathed huskily in her ear,

"It's me."

She relaxed soothed by his voice, God he sounded sexy. She allowed him to explore her folds as he rolled his other hand along her back. With surprising grace he flipped her on to her back and her robe fell open. He applied more massage oil to his hands and ran them down her chest, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples between thumb and finger. He was aroused and erect and as he moved up and down her body she felt his shaft grazing her body.

She looked at him and saw that his eyes were almost black with desire and knew how this would end, she felt his hand all over her body and made small moans of pleasure when he hit the right spot. His hands would bring her to the brink before he moved them away to a near area of her body and worked on bringing her to the edge again. She was panting and could stand it no longer, "Inside me now."

His answer was to bow his head to her nipples and tease them with his teeth as he straddled her. He removed her panties and she could feel his tip at her entrance and she arched her back to envelope him, he thrust deeper inside her and she moved with him until both throwing their heads back they climaxed as one; each moaning the others name as they came back down from their respective highs.

He lifted himself off her and suggested they redress and go back to their room. Once they were there he showed her the dress, shoes and jewellery he had bought her and they showered together to remove the massage oil from their bodies.

She watched him as he soaped himself and before she knew what she was doing she knelt down before him and took his shaft in her hands, she watched as he hardened and took him deep in her mouth, he gasped as she worked him, her lips rolling up and down his length, "Martha, I'm going to come."

She looked up and him and nodded, realising this was what she wanted he leant back and allowed himself to succumb to the waves of pleasure rolling through his body with a gasp he shot himself straight down her throat.

She swallowed, stood up and continued to wash before whispering in his ear, "Thank you for the gifts."

Chapter 6

When they had finished washing, they towelled up and lay on the opulent huge bed in their room. The Doctor had booked a table in a restaurant downstairs and he had arranged for one more surprise for after dinner which for now he decided to keep to himself.

They dressed both feeling strangely shy, the Doctor zipped Martha in to her dress and after she had put in the ear rings he fastened the necklace for her from behind. Circling her waist he kissed the nape of her neck. Despite their earlier activities her hair had remained impeccably up and out of the way. The dress had assumed the same hue as her nail polish and as they left their room the Doctor again proferred his arm for Martha to hold.

At the restaurant as she didn't recognise a single dish on the menu Martha asked the Doctor to order for her. He did and when an array of food arrived they ate with gusto both realising how long it had been since they had taken the time to properly enjoy exquisitely prepared food. The Doctor had also ordered a bottle of what seemed to Martha to be champagne which they had each drunk rather more than they should have.

As they walked arm in arm back to their room the Doctor whispered to Martha that he had another surprise for later but they both should rest first as what he had in mind was not advisable on full slightly tipsy stomachs. Martha was quite sure she wouldn't sleep but to her surprise when she lay down she slept almost immediately, the Doctor watched as she fell asleep and smiled to himself as he settled down to rest.

At a little before midnight he rolled over and kissed Martha's neck, she stirred and he whispered that it was time for her surprise. When she was awake he walked her down and to the back of the hotel, there he opened the doors and after nodding to the concierge he took her to a swimming pool, it had a bar in the middle and a Jacuzzi to the side and it was deserted, the Doctor had even arranged for the hotel staff to give them privacy.

"Oh it's lovely, but Doctor I don't have my costume with me."

"Neither do I, lets improvise," as he said that he began shedding his clothing. Martha watched for a few moments before joining in. The Doctor unzipped her dress and as he was naked he slipped in to the pool and watched her from there. She smiled shyly and joined him.

Together they swam several languid lengths, before getting out and laying on the loungers that were dotted about the pool. The cool night air dried their skin and when dry they decided to use a pedalo to get to the bar. It was stocked with a wide selection of fruits and of course alcohol. They ate some fruits but neither wanted to spoil what they each hoped was to come with too much alcohol. They swam some more before the Doctor suggested they wash the chlorinated water from their bodies. The baths had a superb array of showers and perfumed gels could be dispensed at the touch of a button, they lathered each other up and as they explored each other's bodies each felt the thrill of what was to come.

When it came their coupling was urgent and passionate, they kissed hungrily their tongues performing an intricate dance as their bodies entwined, his cock found her entrance and he moved inside her finding her clit as he thrust rhythmically inside her each finding their orgasm together. He lowered her back to the showers floor and they caressed one another as their breathing and heart rates slowed to normal. Again they lay on the loungers and when dry they dressed before returning to their room.

Martha fell back in to a deep post coital sleep and the Doctor lay and watched her as she slept. He wanted to make love to her one more time before returning with her to the TARDIS and he made a silent promise to himself that he would make to her in person that never would he deny himself her again when she used the scent.

He woke her gently, kissing and sucking her neck and ear lobe, before heading under the covers, he rubbed her still sensitive folds and felt her shiver beneath his hand; he slipped in a finger and encouraged her juices to flow by circling her clit and feeling as it swelled and grew in size. Then he moved up her body delivering kisses across her hips and smooth flat stomach, when he reached her breasts he teased her nipples first with his tongue and then his teeth before moving up to her neck and shoulders.  
As he kissed her mouth and moved his tongue to find hers he entered her, she gasped as he grazed her clit and he repeated the movement until she was writhing beneath him and matching his movements with thrusts of her own, he felt her come apart beneath him as his own orgasm washed through him and he came hard inside her.

As they lay together panting he made his promise to her.  
She listened and hoped that he was sincere.  
She needed him for comfort and she hoped that he now knew that he could rely on her to comfort him.

When they returned to the TARDIS she went to her room and checked the bottle of scent on her dressing table. She uncapped it and breathed in deeply before putting it carefully away for another day.

~fin~


End file.
